Can You Keep A SECRET?
by Malaizjan DeJesus
Summary: This takes place before S.1-While Batman, Green Arrow and Flash are on a mission, their proteges are having a game night. What happens when Robin discovers that someone is calling Bruce 50 times? What will the three proteges find? I own no one but my OC. *Part of my SECRET SAGA-features OC & has a character death*
1. Chapter 1

A Young Justice AU Fic

_Can You Keep A Secret?_

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Six Months _before_ the Episode "Independence Day"…

Game Night at Wayne Manor.

It was a bi-monthly event for the "first" partners:

Robin, the Boy Wonder.

Aqualad, protector of the Kingdom of Atlantis.

Kid Flash, the Fastest Boy Alive.

Speedy, the Fastest Archer Ever.

It was a rather loud event, since Aqualad was on a mission with Aquaman. Much to Alfred's chagrin. Batman, Green Arrow and Flash were teaming up to chase down Captain Cold, Scarecrow and a new villain from Star City called Darkin, through the streets of Gotham.

As back up, the three teens were to come if their mentors needed it. It wasn't exactly liked by the teen heroes but when KF suggested doing their Game Night, the other teens agreed.

The moment the mentors were gone, Wally, Dick and Roy piled into the entertainment room and began to play Call of Duty: Black Ops II.

Alfred periodically checked in on the boys, who were thrilled with the game missions and the endless supply of food, courtesy of the Wayne butler.

The aging "Agent A" went to the study to clean up the paperwork that Bruce Wayne often left strewn on the desk. As the man fixed up the desk, he noted that the phone on the desk was vibrating. Alfred walked over to the phone and picked it up.

_5 missed calls._

_1-783-555-7206._

Alfred didn't know who it was so he placed the phone back on the desk and finished cleaning the desk before leaving.

**Coon Rapids, MN**

**11:22pm**

"Mom, he's not answering!" The 12 year-old pre-teen turned to her coughing mother, who was still in her work clothes, on the couch trying to catch her breath.

"K-keep tr-trying…kitten." The woman in the gray and black jumpsuit reached for her cowl and with waning strength, pulled it off, revealing sparkling green eyes and a wealth of long, blonde hair. Her pale skin was flushed with fever. She was sweating as her body tried to fight off the liquid invader but it was a losing fight.

"Keep still, Ms. Kyle." Her young butler, Jenkins, came running to the couch and placed a wet wash cloth on her forehead and ice packs under her shoulders and knees. "We have to break this fever."

"P-Peter…there's no b-breaking my fever. Deathstroke poisoned me. No one survives his poisons."

"I'm so sorry, mom!" The near-spit image of Ms. Selina Kyle kneeled next to the couch where her mother lay. "I've should have been more careful."

"There's nothing…to forgive, Stephanie," Selina whispered. "Keep calling, kitten."

Stephanie nodded and hit redial on the cell.

'_I watched my little girl walk away, holding back tears that she will eventually have to shed. This poison burns! Damn Deathstroke! He had my girl-I couldn't let him kill my Stephanie. But there was no way I was going to hand over that chip. So I did a Batman-like thing and gave him a fake chip. I always keep one on me, just in case. I almost had him. But Slade was too smart. He was going to stab her, inject her with this. So I did the hero thing-I saved her. But he got me instead…at least he doesn't have the chip. Stephanie will keep it safe.' _ Selina watched as her young daughter kept trying to get whoever the phone number belonged to on the cell.

"You haven't told her who her dad is." Jenkins replaced the washcloth on Catwoman's head.

"I can't," Selina whispered to her butler. "She doesn't need to know."

"She needs to know," Jenkins insisted. "Stephanie deserves to know."

"Knowing will put her in danger." Selina coughed and a small trickle of blood came from the corner of her mouth. "Promise me, Peter. Promise me she will never step foot in Gotham."

The butler was shocked. He had been in Ms. Kyle's employment from the moment Stephanie Merie Kyle was born. Peter Jenkins learned of Selina's other persona when Stephanie and himself were held hostage by another thief who wanted an item that Catwoman stole first. Selina was able to subdue the other thief, frame him as the original thief of the stole item and she walked away clean. But she revealed herself, in which he felt honored knowing the truth and was able to cover her better.

Peter took looking after the two as an honor, one he would continue to do until the very end. "I promise."

"C'mon!" Stephanie yelled at the cell phone as for the thirteenth time, she hit redial.

**Gotham City**

**11:02pm**

"I am _so_ bored!" Wally groaned.

"You're just mad because Speedy beat you," Dick commented.

"Am Not!"

"Are too!"

"_AM NOT!"_

"_ARE TOO!"_

"Will you two just stop!" Roy yelled.

Dick got up and stormed out of the gaming room.

Roy shook his head.

Wally just grinned.

Dick knew he blew his temper over nothing. He headed to Bruce's home office, wanting to clear his head. He knew Wally and Roy would give him space, and being the youngest physically, he needed it. He knew, as being the Boy Wonder, that Batman wasn't going to call them in.

And that _sucked_.

Robin entered Bruce's office, closing the door behind him. That was when he heard and saw the cell phone on the desk vibrating. The young teen went to it and picked it up.

He saw the number. "Who's this?" He looked down at his civilian clothes. The number wasn't Batman's-then again, very few people had Bruce's extremely private, very unlisted phone number. Whoever this was warranted an investigation.

A _protégé_ investigation.

"Dick's taking a while," Roy said as Alfred cleared the empty cups and plates that had been piled once with food and drink, off the table. "Is he okay, Alfred?"

"I am sure Master Dick will return shortly," the Wayne butler answered.

"Guys, suit up." Robin stood in the doorway, all in costume, holding a cell phone.

"They called us in?!" Roy asked, shocked.

"Sweet!" Wally responded, dropping the controller.

"I'll explain. Roy, you take the spare Wing Cycle. We're going to Minnesota."

"Master Dick? What if Master Bruce returns?" Alfred asked Robin.

"Don't tell him where we went. If I don't call in three hours, then tell him." Robin then left the doorway, Roy and Wally running behind him.

Stephanie waited for Peter to leave her mother's bedroom before standing up from the couch. "Is she-?"

"Resting, Miss Kyle." He walked over to the young girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your mother is the legendary Catwoman. She can survive anything."

The blonde girl started to braid her long hair, determination set in her eyes.

"Stephy?"

"Deathstroke might come here to finish the job. If he wants Catwoman, he'll have to go through Shadowcat first." Stephanie stared hard at Peter and the Kyle butler saw her eyes change over to that of a cat's.

Coon Rapids, MN

12:48am

"Wait up!" Speedy held his hand up to stop Robin and Kid Flash from taking off. They were outside of a two story condo located on the outskirts of a small town in Minnesota called Coon Rapids. The garage made up the entire first floor. How did they know? Thanks to Robin's hacking skills, they were able to disable to security system and open the side door. It was a 5-car garage, with room for another 2 cars. Robin was able to identify all of the cars: a Lamborghini, 2011 Prius; '70 Mustang in a red color, a 2009 Hummer HT with a V6 engine and a 1996 Ferrari Diablo in black. Kid Flash was having a fit about which car he wanted to drive first.

"You have no driver's license!" Roy hissed.

"And you're faster than those cars!" Robin told his best friend.

"Whoever keeps calling Batman has some serious sweet rides! I am so asking to take one on a spin!"

"Focus, Kid Flash!" Roy hissed. "We need to get inside." He looked around for Robin. "Robin!" Roy hissed.

Dick popped up by the stairs. "We've got to sneak inside. So be alert." The Boy Wonder made his way up the steps. Speedy and Kid Flash were right behind him.

Robin put his hand on the door knob and turned it slowly.

_Snleek!_

The noise sounded so loud, it spooked Wally. The speedster jumped back in fright.

"Why me?" Roy whispered.

Robin led the way into the house. He was very quiet, using his computer to guide them. He held up 1 finger and pointed to the double doors ahead of them. Speedy and Kid Flash got the message.

Dick took the lead, cautiously making his way to those doors. He was waiting on for whoever was behind those doors to come out. The house was furnished in black leather, including an 80" flat screen t.v. The carpet was also in black, a few frames on the walls. He didn't know why whoever was home wasn't moving.

Roy tapped Dick on the shoulder. "Something's not right," he hissed.

Dick nodded, agreeing with him. He got to the doors.

Wally grabbed the door knob before his bet friend could. He grinned like a fool and threw open the double doors.

The three of them were instantly in the doorway.

It was a large bedroom, with a black four-post bed. There was someone in the bed, propped up with pillows. The person seemed sick for there was an IV going into the person. All anyone could see was the person's upper body. And the face mask.

Robin recognized the face mask right away. "Catwoman!?"

Selina opened her eyes. She looked over at the doorway. "R-Robin!?" she cried weakly.

"NO way!" said Kid Flash.

Then from the chandelier, Shadowcat fell gracefully to the floor, her short bo ready for a fight. "If you want her, you'll have to go through me."

Speedy aimed an arrow at her, Robin and Kid Flash ready with fighting stances. "Who are you!?" Red Arrow demanded.

"The name's Shadowcat. I'm Catwoman's protégé."

"Stop…pl…please," Catwoman whispered. "Sh-Shadowcat…they were…the…ones you were…calling."

"Wha-?" Stephanie turned her head to the side to glance at her mom.

"You had her calling Batman!?" Wally cried. "Why?"

"You had _me _calling Batman!?" Shadowcat cried.

"Shadowcat, stand down. They a-are the protégés to Batman…Green Arrow and Flash."

The 12 year old girl lowered her bo and stood straight up. She was the same height as Robin, wearing a Kelvar-padded black fitted jumpsuit with a cat cowl covering her head, but her mouth was exposed.

"Wow, you're short," Speedy commented.

Stephanie gave a cat-growl, and Roy was a little frightened. She sounded like a large cat, like a lioness or something of that size.

Robin ran over to Selina and saw how pale she was. "Selina!? What happened to you!?"

"D-Deathstroke…Robin…" Catwoman whispered. She began to cough.

Stephanie ran to the other side of the bed and sat her mother up so she didn't choke. It helped as Selina stopped coughing nearly as soon as she started.

"Wait. Catwoman is _the_ Selina Kyle!?" cried Kid Flash

"Listen. Take your time and tell me," Robin said softly, ignoring his best friend. Catwoman always toyed with Batman, that much was true. But he flirted with her right back. He did finally get her to leave Gotham because while she was a thief, she really had a good heart. To see her like this, to know that Deathstroke was the cause…she didn't deserve death.

Selina gave Robin a small smile. Robin was a good kid, and he did level Batman out. "Deathstroke had a-a chip. He planned to put it on the new satellite that'll launch in a few days. He was stealing an interface converter from the same building that was holding exotic cats illegally. Shadowcat a-and I were freeing the cats when he came upon us. He thought Batman sent us. He attacked. I tried to stop him but I was injured. Shadowcat lasted longer. But even she got overwhelmed. He was going to inject her with poison."

"That's his M.O.," Speedy said.

"So…I jumped him. He got me instead. But Shadowcat got the ship from him." She reached out to squeeze her daughter's hand. "I'm so proud of you."

"Batman's on a mission with Flash and Green Arrow," Robin said sadly. "They won't be back anytime soon. No way to contact them either."

"Wait! Maybe you can I can cure her!" Kid Flash told Robin. "Do you have a lab?"

"Yes. But…"

"No but's, mom. If they can help," Stephanie said.

"MOM!?" the three boys cried. They were shocked.

"You're a mom!?" Robin clarified. But Dick's mind was already thinking. _'If Catwoman is Shadowcat's mom…then…Batman's her dad! That makes her my sister!'_

"Yes." Selina chuckled quietly. "Even thieves grow up to be parents."

"Wow!" That was all Kid Flash could say. Catwoman had a kid! And she was a hottie!

Speedy folded his arms. He had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

Catwoman held out her arm at Robin. "Take whatever blood you need, Robin. I know you and Kid Flash can do it."

The Boy Wonder nodded. Time was of the essence. He took out a syringe and carefully drew some blood. "I'll hurry, Selina. Get some rest. C'mon, KF!"

"I'll show you where the lab is." Stephanie slid off the bed and left the bedroom. Robin and Kid Flash followed.

As soon as they were gone, Roy eyed Catwoman sadly. "Does she know who her dad is?"

"No. Unlike myself and her father, Shadowcat is a meta-human."

"Does he know?"

"No. I left Gotham before my pregnancy showed, Speedy."

"Isn't that wrong? Him not knowing?" Roy asked.

"You're not an adult! You have no right to judge!" she exclaimed with conviction.

"I will be soon!" Speedy interjected. "What if Robin and Kid Flash can't cure you? Hell, I don't even know why they're trying!"

"Perhaps…perhaps because Robin knows Batman. Knows h-how the Dark Knight feels…about me." Selina closed her eyes. "He-he knows how I feel about Batman."

Speedy left the bedroom without another word.

Morning was coming.

Stephanie was curled up on the couch. Eyes closed.

Robin watched her from the dining table. He learned that her name was Stephanie and she was only 12 years old. She looked like her mom. Except her eyes. They were the same shade as Batman's. He waited on Alfred's call, just in case Batman and the other mentors returned. Kid Flash was still working on a cure. He didn't know how to tell her about him being her older brother. Bruce adopted him within a year of living with him. She was his daughter and she had no clue.

Dick was torn between telling her who he was and telling her who her dad was. He doubted Bruce knew about her. Hell, he never thought about having a little sister. Okay, she was just a year younger but still. He wondered what it would be like having her around…

"Stop staring at me," came her sleepy reply as her eyes opened to stare.

"Sorry." Dick stared at Stephanie as he sat next to her.

"You were thinking rather hard there. Anything on your mind?" she asked.

"Yeah. Who's your dad?"

"Don't know, don't care," was her response. "Why?"

"Your eyes. They look like they change based on how you feel."

"I'm a meta."

"Huh?" Did he hear her right?

"Meta, as in meta-human. I'm one, like Kid Flash. How two non-metas made a meta is beyond me."

"KF's parents aren't metas either," Dick told her. Ah man, why did he say that?!  
"Oh. So you know Kid Flash pretty well?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. We just click."

"And Speedy?" she asked.

"The big brother that we annoy." Wait-why was he telling her this?! Was she _that_ trustworthy?

Stephanie giggled. It sounded like she didn't really laugh much. "What's it like?"

"Like?"

"You know, having brothers?"

Dick gave her an odd look. "You _do_ know that we're not really related."

"I better. Sheesh! Don't answer it, I don't care!" She stood up to leave but Dick grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You do care. And I love it. I'm an only kid, and I'm not popular at school. They hang out with me, 'causing all sorts of trouble…"

"I'm an only kid too. I get picked on. So…"

"You? You're Catwoman's kid! How does that happen!?"

"Shadowcat can handle herself. Stephanie is a timid, nerdy historian."

"Asterous! About the historian part," Dick told her.

Stephanie blinked in confusion before recognition set in. "Ah, I get it. You like being different, don't you? You celebrate it."

"Yeah. It's great to be different."

"Not for me. I don't bother anyone but the other kids go out of their way to harass me. So I try to avoid the whole school."

"You can't do that! No one can!" But Robin felt bad for her. At his school, he was picked on too. It was why he tried to avoid them too. But he doesn't get to be that lucky.

"I can. I show up with the teachers early in the morning and leave way later when school's out. My mom thinks I'm doing after school stuff but that's not even close to the truth."

Dick felt horrible for her. He saw uncomfortable she was about who she was. He had to tell her. She deserved to know the truth.

"I got it!" Kid Flash zoomed into the living room. "Let's hope this works."

Stephanie and Dick got to their feet quickly and followed Wally into Catwoman's bedroom, where she was on a respirator. Wally wasted no time in injecting the cure into the rogue's arm. "It'll need an hour, just to see if it works."

"And if it doesn't work?" Stephanie asked.

"Let's not think about it."

"That's not an answer," she told the teen speedster.

"If not, it'll buy her some time…to get her affairs in order."


	2. Chapter 2

A Young Justice AU Fic

_Can You Keep A Secret?_

By: Malaizjan De Jesus

Author's Note: I can't believe that I had so many people following this saga! Well, this is the last chapter and then I'll start the AU Young Justice: Seasons 1 & 2, where Shadowcat would fit in. I have season 1 on DVD so they will be out fast. Season 2 though…I don't have all the eps so I have employed my three nieces: Pretty Princess, Angel and Little Lady to help me locate all the eps so I can do Season 2. So right now, After this, I will focus more on In Blackest Night. Once that is done, I may either return to my Future Saga or continue my Secret Saga. So to everyone that is reading, enjoy the final chapter! And thank you!

Part 2

Two days later…

Dick Grayson left the school building quietly, looking at his watch.

**1:12pm**

Roy and Wally were waiting for him as he hurried down the steps of his school and into Roy's car. The protégé of Green Arrow sped off to the nearest zeta tube.

"How is she?" Dick asked.

"Selina's back on the respirtator. She was able to get most of her affairs in order though. Her laywer and butler are taking care of the rest. I feel so guilty. I thought I cured her!" said Wally.

"Don't worry about it, Wally. Trying to reverse any of Deathstroke's poisons is nearly impossible. And what about Stephanie?" Dick asked.

"Being brave," Roy answered.

"So how do we explain this?" Wally asked. "I mean, no way Batman isn't going to notice our little disappearing act."

"A friend of mine's mom died. She needed comfort. You guys tagged." The lie rolled easily out of Dick's mouth.

"If you say so." Roy parked his car in a secluded parking lot. "Don't leave anything behind. I want this junk pile taken."

The three made their way to the booth.

* * *

Stephanie watched in horror as her mother's breathing became more labored. Tears were in her eyes but she would not let them fall. She would not be weak.

Peter and Mr. Bradshaw had gotten everything in order. The cover story was that her mother was fighting a rare cancer and thought that it was in remission. It came back with a vengeance and her body was now too weak to fight it off. Peter would be her legal guardian until her father could be uncovered and located. Her mother's company would be ran by her V.P. Lukas Sanders, a man that knew her mother's secret identity, until Stephanie was 18 and out of high school. She would go to home schooling at the start of the next school year. Her mother's will had been finalized months ago with an unusual decree: Stephanie was never to live in Gotham City. And Shadowcat didn't know why.

She held her mother's limp hand, too many thoughts running through her head. Robin had taken the ship to check it out, without Batman knowing. She doubt it was possible but Robin was the Boy Wonder for a reason.

Peter Jenkins had just finished dinner when the bell rang. He rushed to the door, not in his usual butler garb, but in jeans and running shoes. He opened it.

Speedy, Kid Flash and Robin were standing there in costume. He ushered then teen boys in quickly. "How is she?" Speedy asked.

"A wreck," Peter said. "She won't eat. Stephanie hasn't eaten since this all started."

Dick marched over to Catwoman's bedroom with a purpose. He would make his sister eat. That was his vow. How funny that he was now calling her his sister and she still didn't know. But upon entering the bedroom, his resolve vanished.

Stephanie was curled up next to her mother, small whimpers coming from her. She had been crying, for there were tear tracks on her visible side of her face.

Robin felt horrible. He knew what it was like to lose parents. How dark and alone he felt, even when Bruce took him in. He never wanted anyone else to experience that. He carefully walked up to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. He didn't want to spook her.

Startled, Stephanie threw his hand off, turned to fall off the bed to fight. But she saw who it was and fell off the bed to stand in such a fluid motion, like she could do it in her sleep. Her eyes were yellow-blue, shaped as a cat's, her taking deep breaths to calm her cat side. "Sorry," she bit out.

Robin nodded. "Stephy…"

"I'll be okay. I can do this," she told him. "I can do this…" Her breathing slowed, her eyes going back to normal.

"You don't have to be brave," he told her.

"I am brave." Her voice grew soft and sad. "I am…"

He took a step forward and Stephanie lost her brave face. She collapsed into Robin, weeping softly. "You can be weak. Your mom sacrificed herself to save the world," he whispered so only she could hear him. "It isn't fair but it's what heroes do."

"Not fair," she muffled against his chest.

"It never is." Robin held Stephanie to him. Little sister. He had a sibling. How he realized that he longed for one. Wally and Roy were his best friends, the closest thing to brothers he had. But she was Bruce's kid. His dad's kid. A fierce wave of protectiveness hit him.

"R…R-robin," came Selina's voice.

Robin and Shadowcat broke away and stared at Catwoman, who pulled off her oxygen mask. "Selina?" Robin squeaked.

"Wh-where is S-speedy a-and Kid-d Fl-flash?"

"Right here," Speedy said as Wally walked forward. Roy closed the door behind him.

"L-listen caref-fully. Stephy…I can't take…your father's identity…t-to the grave…"

"You don't have to tell me," Stephanie told her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I ne-need to." Selina took a labored breath. "Your…father…i-is…Batman."

"WHAT!?" cried Wally.

Stephanie leaped off the bed as if someone set fire to it. Her eyes were wide and her bottom lip quivered.

Batman.

Batman was _her_ dad!?

All this time she'd been asking about him and he was in Gotham City! But why wasn't she allowed to live in that city?!

"H-he doesn't kn-know about you."

"Why?" came her soft question.

"I left Gotham…at his urging." She put the oxygen mask back on, her energy and strength waning.

"I can tell you why," Robin said.

"Please," she pleaded. Catwoman was so pale now.

"Joker was on a Batman revenge trip. Commissioner Gordon was seriously injured and Flash ended up with a broken leg. Batman urged your mom to leave, to keep her safe from Joker."

"Because Joker's insane and that's being nice."

Robin nodded. "So your mom moved. He didn't know where, she just dropped off the face of the planet. She moved her offices here. Joker never went after her. I doubt he knows where she is."

Stephanie looked over at her mom, eyes shaking as her mother pulled the mask back off.

"I raised you…away from…my crimes. For all of my…fights with Batman…I do love him. He was the…only one who…understood me." She closed her eyes. "I tried to be good…all the time…but there were times…I just couldn't…"

"Selina…" Robin whispered. "Rest now. Please."

Selina shook her head. "Promise me…boys…Don't tell…Batman…about Stephanie…"

"Why not!?" Wally cried. But he had tears in his eyes. He never really went up against Catwoman and now he was regretting some of the things he'd ever say about her.

"I need…her safe…"

"Because of Joker," Roy supplied.

"NOT JUST HIM!" she cried. Then she began to cough and hack. Stephanie sat her mother up and helped hold the oxygen mask to her.

"It wouldn't be just Joker. Killer Croc, Bane, Ivy, Penguin, all of them would use Stephy against him," Robin explained.

Catwoman pulled the mask away. "Batman…adopted Robin…"

Shadowcat looked at Robin, wide eyed. "You're my brother!?" she cried. She didn't even know his real name!

"Yeah. Whelming, isn't it?" he tried to joke.

"Mom? Can't I tell him?"

Selina shook her head. "Batman…his mission…it's everything…to him. I don't…know if he's…ready…" She took a breath and choked. "Boys…Take care of…_her_…" She went into her final breath…and fell back…limply.

"Mom!? MOM!?" Stephanie screamed. She shook her mother frantically.

The three teen boys rushed to the bed as Stephanie pleaded with her mom to wake up, crying, unable to hold her tears back. Peter rushed into the room and saw the scene before him.

"_MOMMY!?_" Stephanie cried, tears running down her face. "WAKE UP! Don't leave me!"

Peter tearfully pulled Stephanie from Catwoman's lifeless body.

Stephanie's inner cat was unleashed.

Her nails elongated to small claw-like knives, her eyes went yellow like a cat's, her senses were heightened. Her kickboxing training kicked in as well, all within a few seconds time.

She turned into Peter and scratched the side of his face. Deep claw marks showed on his face as skin was shredded in seconds. He dropped her to grab his face.

"Stehphanie! Calm down!" Kid Flash cried.

She glared at the teen speedster, breathing through her teeth like a predator cat stalking. She was trying to hurt everyone around her. They were going to know how she felt.

"It's okay, Steph. Calm yourself…" Roy slowly reached for his bow, eyes on the girl-cat before him.

Peter stood up, holding the one side of his face. "Be careful, boys."

"He'll pay…" she bit out.

"Please, calm down," Dick told her, hands out to show that he wasn't a threat.

"He…dies!" she screeched.

"Revenge won't fix this!" Robin cried.

Roy slowly loaded his boy up with one of his net arrows. His eyes never left her. He hated to contain her but she was lost in her own grief.

"Steph, come back to us," Wally whispered.

Roy cocked his arrow.

Stephanie turned to watch him, her cat side perceiving him as a threat. Her eyes started to lose its cat-shape. "Sp…Speedy?" she blinked.

Her claws withdrew back into nails, her eyes returning to normal. Her breathing was less harsh.

Roy lowered his bow slightly. "Steph?"

"No…what did I do?!" she freaked out.

Peter went to her and hauled her into his lap as she cried herself out. "It's okay, Stephanie. You have control now…"

Roy and Wally kneeled by the pair, heads bowed in respect.

Dick walked over to the bed and pulled the sheet up over Catwoman's body. He stopped at her shoulders. He took his gloved hand and closed her eyes, out of respect. "Goodbye, Selina." He kissed her cold cheek. "You were his equal. He loved you. And I'll look after her. I promise." He then raised the sheet over her head.

Batman lost his one true love.

But he gained a daughter.

Now it was up to him, Speedy and Kid Flash to keep her safe.

Robin turned around and faced Stephanie and Peter. They needed to know who he was. The rules didn't apply here, they were know part of his family. "Stephanie?"

She moved away from Peter to look Robin in the eye mask. "Yeah?" her voice was full to tears and pain.

He pulled off his eye mask, not hesitating for a second. Wally and Roy gaped at him. "I'm Dick Grayson, the Boy Wonder."

She smiled at her brother. Dick was his name. Her brother's name was Dick. And she would never tell a soul who he was.

***That's it! Yeah, I killed her. Sorry to all of the Catwoman fans out there! But there is a reason for it. I am writing the AU inserts to seasons 1 and 2 so we all can follow Shadowcat's progress through the seasons. Even the 5 year gap. Will Batman ever learn the truth? Can Wally keep his mouth shut? Will Stephanie learn their real identities? All of these questions will be answered in : The SECRET Training: Young Justice Seasons 1 & 2. Coming as I finish "In Blackest Night". So send in those reviews folks! And Happy Thanksgiving everyone! ***


End file.
